Jadan Will Destroy All!
Plot Ben was in a tank looking thing. He was out cold. A robot poured some medication into it. And some other medical drugs. A door slid open and Kevin came in, his hair all slicked up. He murmured some things to the robot then left. Tack also came in. He knocked on the wall and Kevin saw him. Tack expected Ben to wake up by now. Kevin explained that Ben won't be awake for months so they will have to defeat Jadan alone. Tack sighed. As Shipey came Manny held her off. She was crying to hard. Helen comforted her. Kevin stood up and said, "Call in the whole team!" That night in a room was the team (Kevin, Shipey, Manny, Helen, Tack, Cooper, Sugilite, Flive, Rook, Colonel Rozum, Alan, Jimmy Jones, Azmuth, Paradox, Some Plumbers, Charmcaster, Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, Baz-El, Verdona Tennyson, Xylene and the Vreedle Bros). They discused about Ben and that he needed to wake up. They heard a rumble. Then another. Then another. A window was smashed open. Jadan and Vilgax attacked. Kevin absorbed Tacks laser gun. He turned white and attacked. Vilgax chuckled to himself. Suddenly the rumbling returned. Jadan smiled evilvy, "My To"Kustar friends should be here soon!" Kevin made a pouty face. He then yelled, "Get down!" the team understood. They went underground. Though the Vreedle Bros. didn't make it. Jadan stabbed Rhomboid and blood splatted against his face. He licked off with his tongue. Octagon shot at him. Jadan dodged it. He then yelled as his Appoplexian side took him over, "LEMME TELL YA VREEDLES! I EAT WIMPS LIKE YOU EVERY HOUR!" And he bite his arm off. Octagon screamed. He then stabbed Octagon in his left leg. He bit off his head and knawed on his bones. It was gruesome. Part 2 When Jadan returned to the ship Exo Skull was waiting. Jadan growled, "Leave me be!" Exo Skull responded, "But sir this is important!" Jadan yelled, "I said LEAVE ME BE!" He made a diamond sword and charged. Exo Skull shot a blast out of his horn. Jadan jumped over. He raised his fist and trapped Exo Skull to the ground with his crystals. Jadan snickered, "I'm hungry! Exo! Wanna snack?" Exo Skull's eyes grew open in horror. Jadan licked his lips and took his first bite. Exo Skull howled. He took another then another. 20 minutes laster he was knawing on some meatless bones. As he picked up a rhino horn he licked and ate it whole in one bite. Darkstar came in and saw what was happening and said, "Uh! I should come back later!" But Jadan replied with glee, "How about you join the feast!"Jadan grabbed onto Darkstar's helmet. He crushed his helmet so hard that blood splurted out of Micheal's ears, nose, eyes and mouth. He died almost instantly. Jadan was full so he ripped the body into shreds and burned it. Meanwhile Kevin knocked ever so lightly on Ben's tank. He was waking up. Ben said, "I had a dream that I was evil and I was teamed up with Jadan!" Kevin nodded, understanding he might be a little drunk from all of the medications he had gave him. Tack's face brightened when he saw Ben. That night Cooper went out to search for new equipment to help Ben. When he got to the storage area Jadan was there already charging. Cooper didn't have time to react and Jadan pounced on him. He stabbed him through the eye. Pink and white pieces of brain fell out and Cooper was dead. In the morning search party of Colonel Rozum, Charmcaster and Tack went out to search for Cooper. What they found was Jadan knawing on some brains. "Gross!" said Rozum as he pulled out a blaster and shot it. Jadan threw the lifeless body of Cooper at them and charged. He broke off Rozum's arm. He screamed. Jadan shot a crytal threw Rozum's liver. He gasped, grabbing that area. Jadan just laughed. He charged again and this time kicked Rozum and stabbed him with his claw on his throat. He bit the head off and it rolled over towards Charmcaster. She yelped since she was startled. Tack zoomed his head at Jadan. He caught him on his long neck and pulled his eyeballs out. He stabbed where Tacks eyes use to be. Charmcaster chanted a spell which teleported her away. Jadan just licked the blood off of his face. Part 3 Charmcaster wiped the sweat off of her face. She saw something she would never forget. Jadan had killed Micheal Morningstar. He didn't know her name but he was fun to kill with. Too bad that he didn't know my name she though to herself. Kevin saw her and asked, "Hope where are the others?" She scrunched her nose at the noise of her real name. ''Even Levin knows it. ''She replied, "Dead." Kevin sighed and left the room. Kevin was very worried. His team was losing to many people to fast. He went to the gym to work out and saw Ben there. He was suprised to see him up and walking already. Ben noticed him and said in a famliar voice, "Die Levin!" Instantly he grew taller and bald. His skin turned green and his eyes turned red. His clothes changed to. His left hand had a yellow gauntlet on it and his nose disappeared. Kevin joked, "Hey Vilgax! Where's your nose?" Vilgax replied, "Laugh while you can. For soon you will be dead." He charged. Kevin slid between his legs and absorbed his sword. He got the fire an ice powers and metal! Suddenly Rook came in and saw what was happending. He took out the largest gun ever that Kevin had seen and blasted Vilgax away. Kevin thanked him and the two left. They went searching for Flive. They found him near a pound feeding some ducks. Kevin decided to let him be. He probaly was thinking about his family. P'andor and Bivalvan were in a training room when Vilgax returned. P'andor blasted him. Vilgax stumbled back. Bivalvan called in Galapagus Andreas and Ra'ad. Andreas rammed into Vilgax. He jumped on top of him and drilled on him. Vilgax grunted. He kicked Andreas off and left. Then out came Jadan! He said, "Jadan will destroy all! In fact.....LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ANDROMEDANS! JADANS GONNA KILL YA RIGHT NOW!" He charged. He punched P'andors suit open and then made Bivalvan spray water on him which turned him into Ash. Andreas yelled, "Andreas scared!" He tore off Galapagus's shell. Jadan then ripped his spine out and Galapagus didn't have time to scream, he was already dead. Jadan then ripped off Bivalvans helmet thing and ripped off his legs. He ripped the spikes on his feet and stabbed Bivalvans eyes with his own feet spikes. Andreas was really scared. Ra'ad charged but Jadan just grabbed him with one hand and choked him to death then threw him aside. He ripped off all of Andreas armor/skin revealing pink flesh. Jadan ripped out his heart and his drills and drilled his way through his whole body inside out. Part 4 Jadan and Vilgax walked down the hall towards the room contaning Ben, still in his tank. Vilgax broke the tank and Ben fell out. He coughed and sputtered. Jadan kicked him aside. He growled. Ben weakly transformed into Spidermonkey. He jumped up and crawled onto the ceiling and stayed there. Vilgax shot lasers at him but Spidermonkey was to quick. Spidermonkey jumped down onto Vilgax and covered him in webs. Vilgax ripped free. Jadan charged and threw diamonds at him. Spidermonkey transformed into XLR8 and zoomed off. He then transformed into ChamAlien and turned invisible. He snuck up behind Jadan and stabbed him with his tail. Jadan gritted his teeth and choked ChamAlien. He transformed into Stormfront and shot lightning and Jadan who deflected it with a diamond sheild. Stormfront trasnformed into Swirls and hovered into Vilgax, knocking him out. Jadan charged once again but Swirls threw a tornado at him. Jadan broke free and Swirls transformed into Eon. "I am going to have to age you to dust!" He said as he threw some purple spheres. Jadan smiled, "You forget something, diamonds don't age!" as he charged. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Hero of All Ages Category:The Awesome Jack